La princesa del castillo de oro
by valeaome
Summary: - Dime Mioga, ¿quién es esa bella joven? – preguntó Inuyasha - Ella es Kagome de Aragón, la princesa del castillo de oro – le reveló con tranquilidad – su padre no quería que le revelase su existencia, porque ya sabía que habría una gran posibilidad de que se encaprichase con ella/... Una princesa con una maldición que espera que su príncipe azul la rescate...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la trama si es mía, aunque esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro**_

_**¿Qué les puedo decir?... La imaginación... tenía que escribirlo, si no la inspiración se iba, y pues... la idea era interesante... claro, no será un fic corto, así que...**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**La princesa del castillo de oro**_

* * *

_**Cap. 1**_

- ¡Señor! – gritó un anciano

- ¿Qué pasa Mioga? – pregunta el joven rey y capitán de la embarcación a su vasallo

- ¡Ahí está la isla! – le dice dándole su catalejo para que pudiera ver a la lejanía un gran pedazo de Tierra cubierta por palmeras y árboles frutales con una gran montaña, y en la cima se hacía visible un castillo dorado… hecho enteramente de oro

"_Por fin llegamos… Serás mía… Kagome de Aragón" pensó el capitán_

Era el año 1854, En un pequeño pueblo, más bien, reino, un rey llamado Inu no Taisho de Coventree se encontraba pensativo, su hora de muerte estaba cerca, su fallecida esposa no le podría ayudar a encontrar una solución sobre como dejar a su pequeño hijo, Inuyasha, de tan solo 10 años. Nadie se podía hacer cargo de él, a menos que sea su fiel sirviente Mioga. Aquel hombre desde que tuvo conciencia lo acompañó, a pesar de su avanzada edad de 90 años seguía más sano que él que tenía unos 64 años y ya se retorcía en su lecho.

- ¡Mioga! – lo llamó. Entre ellos había confianza, tantas guerras, algunas matanzas, pero su fiel sirviente siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo en lo que necesitara, no como otros que quisieron embaucarlo.

- Si mi señor – el viejito caminaba de lo más normal, era aún un joven según él como para estar pensando en enfermedades y andar con bastones.

- Quiero que instruyas a mi hijo en todo lo que se refiere a mi reino, no quiero que toque nada de mi tesoro hasta que sea mayor de edad y tenga un corazón tan noble como el tuyo o el mío.

- No diga esas cosas señor, usted ha sido el rey más justo que hemos tenido en años, no se preocupe, yo le enseñaré todo lo que necesita saber – lo tranquiliza el señor bajito y algo rechoncho, de cabello blanco, pero no se asemejaba al plateado brillante de su amo y señor

- Muy bien, enséñale todos los aposentos en este castillo para que lo conozca mejor, pero no te olvides, no le muestres la habitación en donde se encuentra el retrato maldito, ¿de acuerdo?

- Como usted diga señor - prometió

Con ese último mandato, el distinguido y sociable señor se fue derechito al cielo, a donde van los que caminaron derechito por la tierra.

Después del entierro del rey al que acudieron todos los habitantes de aquel reino, el fiel Mioga, acompañó al joven Inuyasha a todas sus clases, las de etiqueta, invasión, geografía, ajedrez, manejo de armas, _minué_, danza, etc. Le enseño -tal y como dijo el difunto rey- todas las habitaciones existentes en aquel castillo, menos aquel en donde estaba aquel cuadro.

Inuyasha creció siendo como su padre, siendo un gran rey y gobernante. Pero había un problema, durante los 9 años más de estancia con el viejo Mioga desde que su padre murió, se dio cuenta que él pasaba al lado de una puerta que nunca se abría, ni por él, ni por otro sirviente, así que se decidió enfrentarlo, quería saber qué era lo que ahí escondían.

- ¡Mioga! – llamó el rey Inuyasha de Coventree

- ¿Qué pasó amo Inuyasha? – preguntó el anciano al verlo parado al frente de la puerta marrón de tamaño mediano.

- Quiero que abras esa puerta inmediatamente – ordenó

- Disculpe señor Inuyasha, pero le prometí al gran Inu no Taisho que no le mostraría ese lugar por nada del mundo – le reveló el anciano

- Yo soy el rey ahora y te lo estoy ordenando, además, me voy a quedar aquí parado hasta que esa puerta se abra y no me importa que me vuelva viejo y mis huesos estén en descomposición, yo no me muevo de aquí – respondió, al parecer se encaprichó con abrir ese pedazo de madera forjada

- Esta bien señor, pero recuerde que es mi responsabilidad su bienestar, así que por favor, mantenga la compostura después de ver lo que hay allí – le advirtió

- Bien, bien, ábrela de una buena vez – dijo impaciente

El viejo Mioga decidió no resistirse más y sacó el manojo de llaves con un profundo suspiro, esperando que no le pase nada a su señor al ver la pintura que se hallaba allí.

La puerta por fin se abrió y Mioga trató de ocultar el cuadro con su cuerpo, pero fue en vano, el joven rey vio allí el retrato de una mujer muy hermosa con un cabello color negro azabache lacio con ondas en las puntas y un vestido rojo que se acentuaba a su escultural cuerpo. Sus ojos chocolate eran expresivos y los labios rojos y carnosos daban el impulso de besarla aunque fuera una simple pintura, todo alrededor de aquella muchacha era de oro, hasta el marco de la pintura.

El rey cayó desmayado, no podía creer lo que había visto allí, aquella mujer era una visión, el retrato mismo parecía tener vida

El viejo Mioga se asustó cuando vio a su rey en el piso, pensó que se iba a morir cuando lo vio allí tirado, inmediatamente lo llevó a sus aposentos, le dio un poco de vino y este volvió en sí

- Tranquilícese señor – dijo al ver al joven Inuyasha despertar de golpe y sentándose de la misma manera

- Dime Mioga, ¿quién es esa bella joven? – preguntó Inuyasha

- Ella es Kagome de Aragón, la princesa del castillo de oro – le reveló con tranquilidad – su padre no quería que le revelase su existencia, porque ya sabía que habría una gran posibilidad de que se encaprichase con ella

- No te preocupes Mioga, lo que me acaba de suceder fue amor a primera vista – respondió con sinceridad – yo nunca tendría a alguien a mi lado por esas absurdas razones

- Pero es difícil conquistar a esa señorita – dice con algo de miedo

- ¿Por qué Mioga? – pregunta algo confundido, siempre le consiguen mujeres para que él las tome por esposa, pero el gran Inuyasha se mantiene firme ante su negativa, hasta que encuentre a la que de verdad se mereciera ese lugar, pero ahora que la encontró, tiene que renunciar a ella, aunque nunca la haya conocido en persona

- Ese cuadro es maldito, o mejor dicho la chica ahí está maldita. Hace mucho tiempo, una bruja llamada Irasue, la hechizó, impidiendo que ella creciera y que no pudiera salir de aquel castillo en el que actualmente habita, ya que si ella no vive entre el oro se muere.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella era algo codiciosa, esa bruja quiso averiguar a cuanto llegaba aquel sentimiento por el dinero. Le ofreció montones de oro, a cambio de entregar a sus padres. Ella los entregó y la bruja cumplió su prometido, le dio los montones de oro, pero antes de ello la llevó a una isla en medio del océano Atlántico. Allí le obsequió algunos sirvientes y un castillo de oro, muebles de oro, todo del mismo material, hasta varios de sus vestidos eran de oro. Pero ella no quería eso, quería estar en su reino –claro con sus riquezas- y con los habitantes de aquel lugar, pero que podía hacer, hizo un trato con esa bruja. Quiso idear una forma de atraer a alguien que la pueda salvar de aquello, y le pidió a una de sus sirvientas que la pintaran. Luego, aquellos dibujos los colocó en unos pequeños botecitos y estos llegaron a diferentes lugares. Uno de ellos llegó hasta aquí, lo encontró su padre a la edad de 25 años. Gracias a Dios, llegó a sus oídos que _Aldebor del Valle_ un gran aventurero, encontró otra de las pinturas y se encaminó hacia ese lugar, pero al pisar el suelo del castillo, inmediatamente este se volvió de oro, como una estatua. Por ello este cuadro lo conservaron aquí para que usted no la pudiera ver y no pudiera sucumbir a sus encantos, claro, a tu padre no le pasó nada porque tenía a tu madre, la señora _Isayoi Greethall_ y la amaba mucho.

- Con esa historia, me dieron más ganas de verla, conocerla en persona – dijo animado el rey

- ¡Pero señor, se convertirá en oro con solo pisar la entrada! – trató de persuadirlo

- Averiguaré una forma de verla sin tener que entrar y ella sin que tener que salir – pensó por un momento – Mioga, alista un barco para llegar hasta allí…

- Si usted así lo pide, lo haré, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que va a hacer… aun así, iré con usted para salvaguardar su vida mi señor

- Si lo quieres así, puedes hacer maletas, iremos a por Kagome de Aragón.

Así es como llegamos al principio de la historia. El joven Inuyasha de Coventree se embarcó hacia su destino… el próximo amor de su vida, una vez que Mioga localizó la isla, le informó a Inuyasha sobre la llegada a este.

Encallaron su barco entre una parte rocosa de la isla que quedaba de espaldas al castillo de oro.

La construcción era realmente sorprendente. Tal y como le había dicho Mioga, este era de oro puro, con algunos tallados antiguos. Parecía uno de esos castillos sacados de los cuentos de hadas que le leía algunas veces su madre cuando estaba vivita y coleando. Por fuera tenía detalles que parecían tallados a mano en los muros. Los marcos de las ventanas que allí había, eran de oro, labrados en forma de cadeneta, lo que le daba un estilo algo moderno para la época. Pero en vez de tener cortinas doradas, las tenían blancas, y en la cima de aquel palacio, una bandera con el símbolo del lugar al que pertenecía la princesa que yacía ahí.

- Bueno Mioga, solo me queda ir hacia mi futuro

- Señor aún estamos a tiempo para dar un paso atrás e irnos de este lugar antes de que usted también caiga en la trampa y se convierta en oro- trató de nuevo de persuadirlo de su decisión

No se percató de que su amo y señor se encontraba a varios metros de él, se había ido corriendo ya que no quería escuchar la perorata que su fiel sirviente estaría dispuesto a darle. Pero no era justo, todos querían verlo feliz, y la única manera de serlo, -según él- sería casándose con aquella hermosa joven.

De tanto acordarse de aquella nívea piel que mantenía la chica en aquel retrato, se tropezó con las raíces de un árbol, y calló inconsciente al piso, luego de darse un gran golpe contra uno del troco del mismo.

* * *

Les gusto? Sí? No?

Díganmelo con un review, así sabré si quieren que continue

BYE

By: valeaome


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la trama si es mía, aunque esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro**_

_**DISCULPENME EL RETRASO T-T... saben como es la escuela... mi inspiración se cortó y mi cerebruto quedó hecho puré... pero logré rescatar este capítulo a tiempo... jejeje :p**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**La princesa del castillo de oro**_

* * *

_**Cap. 2  
**_

- Oiga usted… ¿Se encuentra bien? – Inuyasha creía estar en el cielo o algo parecido, una mujer le hablaba… ¿Será la princesa?... Lentamente abre los ojos y se encuentra con una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones claros que vestía un hermoso vestido color anaranjado que no solo hacía resaltar su piel dorada, sino que también sus bien definidas curvas… pero ella no era la princesa, había visto su fotografía ese día en el castillo, imposible no darse cuenta de la belleza que irradiaba la joven Kagome de Aragón.

- ¿Qui-quién es usted? – pregunta el prematuro rey

- Mi nombre es Sango Sanderson - respondió la oji-marrón, con algo de nerviosismo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban en una pequeña choza de paja, Mioga se encontraba a unos metros de él, acostado en una cama con un paño -que parecía estar mojado- sobre su frente - ¿Qué hacía merodeando en esta isla privada?, a la ama no le gusta ver a nadie más que a sus sirvientes.

- ¿Usted le sirve a Kagome de Aragón? – pregunta Inuyasha, viendo como la encantadora señorita se sentaba en una silla cerca de él

- Si, se podría decir que sí – dijo con un suspiro profundo, parecía que hasta ella se hubiera cansado de estar allí… ¿Acaso la llevaron a la isla en contra de su voluntad?

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Fui mandada por la bruja Irasue para cuidar a la joven princesa

- ¿La amenazó para venir hasta aquí?

- Oh, no, para nada, lo pidió como un favor, me dijo que quería enseñarle una lección a una codiciosa, y pues… no le podía decir que no a la encantadora ancianita

- ¿Encantadora?, a mí me dijeron que era malvada por el hechizo que le hizo a la heredera de la familia Aragón

- Para nada, la señorita muy bien se lo merecía por querer más dinero del que ya tenía, además, creo que ya es tiempo de que se le levante el castigo, la ama Kagome se volvió no solo más humilde, sino que más servicial… Fíjese que hasta se ha hartado de vivir entre tanto oro.

- Pero, si es así porque no la contacta uno de sus sirvientes

- Ese es el problema – mencionó mientras le cambiaba de paño a Mioga – la bruja Irasue falleció hace algunos meses – Inuyasha iba a hablar, pero con la joven agregó – lo supimos cuando un destello apareció en la fuente de la luna, dentro del castillo, ahí el apareció su alma, nos advirtió que la princesa solo podía salir si un joven de buen corazón aparecía y la desposaba, pero ella se desmayó en el acto, ya que, ¿Quién podría venir al castillo de oro, si por la culpa de aquel hombre llamado… _Aldebor,_ se corrió el rumor de que este castillo convertía a los viajeros en estatuas de oro sólido?

- Y… ¿No es cierto? – le dio algo de curiosidad, ya que Mioga le mencionó sobre aquel aventurero.

- Para nada, lo que pasó fue que la ama lo mandó por un tubo cuando supo que lo único que quería de ella era su fortuna – mencionó con desagrado, se notaba que buscaba lo mejor para la princesa… tal vez no sea tan solo una sirviente como ella misma afirma

- Vaya desgraciado – gruñó por lo bajo, si hubiera sabido antes de la existencia de la hermosa princesa… pero no importa, el _hubiera_ no existe, el presente es lo que importa en ese momento.

- Y bueno… usted ¿Quién es? – preguntó la señorita Sanderson

- Me llamo Inuyasha, el rey Inuyasha de Coventree – dijo con un tono más que orgulloso

- Oh!, lo siento, no sabía que estaba en frente de alguien de la realeza – dijo ella levantándose de donde minutos antes se encontraba sentada, para postrarse ante él, una actitud rara para Inuyasha, ya que no espero ese tipo de recibimiento al mencionar su nombre.

- Disculpa, pero porqué…

- No sabía que usted era Inuyasha… pero hay un pequeño problema – se puso a pensar, lo que el alma de Irasue había dicho, claro su nombre era ese Inuyasha, pero no era el Inuyasha que buscaban, claro, este era rey, pero su apellido no encajaba… algo estaba mal…

-.-

_Todos los sirvientes se habían aglomerado alrededor de la fuente de la luna… era de noche y había luna llena, aquella construcción de marfil blanco irradiaba una luz que se extendía del piso de la misma fuente, hasta el cielo. Todos se encontraban petrificados, un acontecimiento de esta magnitud nunca se había presentado… era la primera vez que sucedía…_

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – llega la princesa con su cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta baja por una cinta color guinda que formaba un gracioso listón, y un camisón de una hermosa tonalidad blanca que le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas, era un atuendo para dormir muy conservador._

_- Kagome, ya estás aquí, mira, la Fuente de la Luna está… - trató de avisar Sango, también con un camisón del mismo color, pero más largo._

_- Brillando… No puede ser… algo debe de haber sucedido con la bruja – dijo cuándo sus ojos chocolate se fijaron en lo que sucedía en el momento mostrando su cejo fruncido y su fina boca se curvó para dar una mueca de molestia._

_- Kagome de Aragón… - apareció el alma de la anciana – por fin serás libre… estoy muerta… claro que sí, pero solo serás lo suficientemente libre cuando puedas salir de la isla, por el momento solo puedes salir del castillo y pasear por los alrededores, pero podrás salir de este pedazo de tierra una vez que hayas contraído matrimonio… pero no con cualquier hombre… si no con uno de corazón noble, si no encuentras un hombre digno de tu humildad, tienes otra salida… casarte con un solo hombre, con el que tu antepasado… Aome Higurashi… estuvo destinada… un joven de ojos dorados, cabello plateado y contextura fornida y alta… su nombre es InuYasha Taisho… claro, vendrá a ti en el momento en que menos te lo esperes, por ello deberás ser paciente… Esas son las últimas instrucciones que te doy, ahora, es el momento de que me retire de este mundo… - con esas últimas palabras, Irasue se desvaneció, junto con el resplandor de la fuente, dejando a una joven impresionada por tal noticia… CASARSE… con un extraño el cual ella ni siquiera quería o amaba… inmediatamente se desvaneció, sin llegar a tocar el piso, ya que su amiga Sango, la detuvo antes de caer, ordenándoles a todos los sirvientes que la ayudaran a subirla a su habitación…_

_Casarse con InuYasha Taisho… su destino estaba marcado… si no era él… era un hombre de corazón noble…_

_-.-_

- ¡Sango! – un repentino grito se oyó en las afueras de la choza – Sango ¿Dónde estás? – Aquella dulce voz provocó un estremecimiento en Inuyasha, podría ser… - Ah aquí estás… por fin te encontré…

Una silueta se detiene en el umbral de la pobre casucha de paja, una joven extremadamente hermosa se encontraba allí

- Princesa Kagome… - balbuceó Sango

Inuyasha no podía abrir más los ojos de los que ya los tenía… estaba completamente atontado ante la joven de piel blanca, ojos chocolates y labios rojos como una manzana madura, junto a el vestido color melón que portaba en ese momento, combinando con su cabello azabache largo con ondas en las puntas… por fin la encontró… _Kagome de Aragón_

- ¿Quién es el Sango? – preguntó Kagome con algo de curiosidad, sonriéndole al huésped de su amiga… Era raro que Sango se considerara su sirvienta, cuando sabía que desde que llegó se llevaron mejor que bien

- Él es… es…

- Me llamo Inuyasha…

La sonrisa de Kagome se apagó… llegó el momento… debía casarse para obtener su libertad… pero ¿Podría ser libre atada a un hombre?

* * *

Les gusto? Sí? No?

A, y gracias a sayaaomes, minidraculaura3, elvi, Catataisho y a CONEJA!

Las adoro! :3

BYE

By: valeaome


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la trama si es mía, aunque esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro**_

_**Ufff... a tiempo jejeje... mmm... este... bueno... el capitulo ya lo tenía escrito hace como tres días, pero me cortaron el internet, así que mis posibilidades de publicar antes se vieron arruinadas y bueno... aquí estoy otra vez y con otro capítulo ^^**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**La princesa del castillo de oro**_

* * *

_**Cap. 3  
**_

- Me llamo Inuyasha…

La sonrisa de Kagome se apagó… llegó el momento… debía casarse para obtener su libertad… pero ¿Podría ser libre atada a un hombre?

- Sango, ¿Me podrías explicar qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – murmuró conteniendo su mal humor para que el "huésped" no se incomodara

- Princesa Kagome, no es lo que cree, además, no es el Inuyasha que buscamos, puede que lo que dijo Irasue sea mentira – trató de convencerla.

- ¿Qué buscaron? – Agregó con una voz burlona – soy el único en el mundo, al menos, en este lugar que se llame así, a excepción de mi bisabuelo… - iba a seguir hablando irónicamente cuando la hermosa joven lo interrumpió

- ¿Cómo se llamó él? – preguntó la joven azabache, sabía que no era propio de su educación preguntar de esa forma pero necesitaba saber si era él, del que la bruja le mencionó, aunque, por un lado… no lo veía tan malo… estar casada con un hombre de cabello plateado, algo inusual, al igual que sus orbes doradas que en ese momento la miraban con intensidad y algo de rebeldía

- Su nombre, es, o mejor dicho, era InuYasha Taisho, antiguo marinero en las aguas del Atlántico, que más tarde se convirtió en InuYasha Taisho de Coventree, gracias a que él fue el honorable servidor del antiguo rey, quien no pudo tener hijos y le cedió su lugar a mi antepasado – relató, claro, no iba a contar como fue que el antiguo rey de Coventree conoció a su bisabuelo.

- Entonces, ¿Usted no debería ser un Taisho, también? – preguntó, todo dependía de su respuesta

- Si, lo soy, pero a mi padre no le gustaba aquel apellido por la fama que ganó el padre de mi padre cuando fue marinero, y menos, a mi bisabuela, soy uno de sus descendientes, y ahora que murió mi padre, el rey absoluto de Coventree – mencionó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, pensaba que si a la princesa le gustaba el oro le encantaría saber que él era rey.

- no… No… NO!... no puede ser usted!, oh por Dios esto es inaceptable! – Inuyasha estaba en un error, entonces lo que dijo la joven Sango era verdad, la princesa Kagome se convirtió en una persona humilde, aunque estaba se estaba olvidando de algo… ellas hablaron de que no era el Inuyasha que buscaban…

- ¿De qué hablan? – miró a Sango por un momento y preguntó – Señorita, ¿De qué habla la princesa?

No hubo tiempo de contestar, la joven azabache se desmayó en el umbral de la cabaña, a plena luz del día

-.-

_- Mamá, léeme la leyenda del amor prohibido, por favor – pidió la adorable princesita de 9 años, de cabellos azabaches que le llegaban apenas a los hombros y con los ojos chocolates transformados en los que usa un perrito pequeño– adoro la historia de la bisabuela Aome – mencionó mientras su madre la arropaba en su cama blanca con dosel_

_- Esta bien Kaggie, pero, ¿Prometes que luego de esto te duermes? – preguntó la adorable reina Naomi, era como la versión adulta de la joven Kagome, sus ojos marrones junto a su cabello azabache completamente ondulado la hacían ver más joven de lo que era, pero eso no fue precisamente por lo que el rey la desposó._

_- Sí mami – respondió la jovencita, mostrando sus blancos dientes a través de su radiante sonrisa._

_- Haber… - la reina se acomodó a su lado y empezó a relatar- "Había una vez, una mujer de una belleza incomparable. Tal era la situación que muchos de los hombres que la cortejaban pensaban que en verdad era un ángel caído del cielo, lamentablemente, el padre de esta no dejaba que ningún caballero se pasara con ella más de la cuenta, quería mantenerla pura y casta hasta el día se su casamiento, pero un día, no la encontró en su habitación como era costumbre, el capitán de un barco se la robó para tenerla como botín en aquel lugar…_

_- Mamá, omite los detalles, solo ve a la parte del romance… ¿Sí? – preguntó Kagome tan emocionada como siempre._

_- A eso iba hijita – mencionó con una leve risa – Haber… ¿Dónde me quede?... Ah, si… aquella mujer una noche en la que iba a tirarse del barco, se encontró con uno de los marineros que cuidaban el lugar, al mirarse, ambos se enamoraron con una inmensurable fuerza y pasión. Cada día, ellos con una sola mirada se decían todo, ya sabían el sentimiento que guardaban el uno por el otro, así que en ello no había problema. Cuando el barco tocó puerto, aquel marinero se llevó a la mujer de nuevo a la tierra en donde pertenecía. Cuando el padre de la joven se enteró de que un tripulante del lugar donde la secuestraron, la llevó de nuevo a palacio, enfureció y desterró al joven para siempre, pero hay personas que decían que la joven tenía un túnel secreto bajo su vivienda, con el que cruzaba prácticamente, todo el país para verse con aquel joven que robó su corazón._

_- Ellos dos se querían mucho, ¿No mami? – preguntó la niña con los ojitos entrecerrados._

_- Claro que si Kagome – fue lo que le respondió, antes de que la niña quedara profundamente dormida_

-.-

- ¡Por fin despiertas! – escuchó una voz, no sabía a quién le pertenecía, pero era de mujer. No podía enfocar muy bien el lugar, sus párpados le pesaban como si tuviera concreto en ellos. – Princesa Kagome, ¿Está usted bien? – Kagome quiso responder pero sus labios se negaban a responder a su mandato, es como si ella no tuviera posesión de su propio cuerpo, sentía que estaba acostada en su mullida cama de plumas… con eso fue obvio pensar que se encontraba en su dorada habitación, ya que ninguna otra habitación, a excepción de la de Sango, tenía un colchón y una almohada, hechas de plumas de ganso.

- Mioga, tú sabes algo de medicina, por favor, ayúdala – esa voz, era… era del tipo con el que tenía que casarse… le dijo que su bisabuelo fue marinero, y la historia que le contaba su madre de pequeña era de su bisabuela, ¿Acaso los protagonistas de aquel cuento con final de leyenda, eran ellos?... Entonces Irasue sabía que esto pasaría… sabía que la historia podría repetirse en el futuro con un desenlace diferente… pero ¿Cómo pudo saber ella sobre aquella historia?... Su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar… hasta que sintió que algo frío cubría su frente.

Empezaba a recobrar el movimiento de sus extremidades, lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par dorados, mirándola, examinándola ¿Tenía cara de payaso o qué?, movió la cara y a un lado estaba Sango con una cubeta de agua en las manos, pero al lado de ella había otra persona, un anciano… algo dentro de ella le decía que lo conocía, no sabía de donde, pero sabía quién era…

- ¿E-eres tú?... ¿Mi-Mioga?... – balbuceó la joven.

Inuyasha se sorprendió y miró al anciano, con una cara pálida y ojos muy abiertos… ¿Cómo es que ella conocía al viejo?... Se supone que la joven no podría salir de la isla, así que no tenía una explicación lógica para que ella sepa de él…, entonces…

- Sí, soy yo, jovencita Kagome – murmuró Mioga.

Hubo un gran silencio antes de que Kagome se acurrucara en su cama, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo en persona.

- ¡Aléjate!

- Princesa, ¿Qué la pasa?, él solo es un pobre viejecito – trató de tranquilizarla Sango

- No, no… tu no lo entiendes… él – apuntó a Mioga – era el acompañante de Irasue, él la ayudó a embaucarme con todo esto, por la culpa tengo que casarme con este… este… torpe rey – dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha, pero inmediatamente se volvió hacia Mioga – Dime tú, ¿Quién le dijo a Irasue sobre la historia de los enamorados?... Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad?... porque, tú sirves a la familia Taisho, y ella no tenía forma de saberlo, a menos de que se hubiese metido en mi memoria…

- Si, fui yo, pero créame señorita Kagome, que esto estaba escrito en el destino, estaba escrito en la Shikon – dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Shikon en todo esto? – preguntó Inuyasha, claro que conocía la historia de la famosa perla que concedía deseos… y dejaba ver el futuro de la persona que lo poseía.

- Señor Inuyasha, señorita Kagome… ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos por mandato de la Shikon, yo busque la perla junto a Irasue, ambos vimos lo que sucedería si ustedes no estaban juntos…

- ¿Qué de malo puede tener que no me case con este… tonto? – musitó

- Hey… más respeto jovencita, le hablas a un rey – habló con orgullo de su posición social

- Por favor, tenemos la misma edad, así que no te creas el supremo Dios de todo el universo – le volteó la tortilla… claro, tenían la misma edad – eres demasiado inmaduro para ser rey.

- Y tú demasiado envidiosa por qué no lo eres – trató de devolverle el intento de insulto

- Reino aquí, además, no voy por ahí restregándole a todos que soy una princesa en un lugar y reina en otro – dijo, dejando perplejo al joven rey – Ahora… Mioga, dígame todo lo que sabe sobre lo que vio de… nosotros – dijo, apuntándose a sí misma y al su "futuro" esposo.

- No puedo hacerlo – se negó el viejo

- ¿Por qué? – trató de entender, Inuyasha estaba perdido en la conversación y todo lo involucrado a su sirviente… no puede creer que todo este tiempo haya estado en su palacio, cuidando de él cuando era un crío, pero ahora… no entiende mucho la situación

- La joya nos dio una advertencia, si divulgamos lo que vimos, nos convertiríamos en piedra – dijo con pesar – Además, no pueden negar que ustedes son el uno para el otro

- ¿Pero qué dices viejo? – Hablaron al mismo tiempo - ¡Deja de copiarme! – Sucedió de nuevo - ¡Torpe! – ambos parecían un coro, se miraban con rabia, como si quisieran desprenderse de su animal interior pero no pudiesen…

Sería un gran… GRAN… trabajo hacer que esos dos juntos estén juntos, antes de que las guerras entre los Taisho de Coventree y los Higurashi de Aragón sepan que lo que la bruja Irasue hiso todo este tiempo por ambas familias.

* * *

Les gusto? Sí? No?

Graciias a todos por sus reviews! saben que los adoro a todos :3

BYE

By: valeaome


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la trama si es mía, aunque esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro**_

_**Ya ven... el tiempo que uno tiene cuando no hay internet... que bonito... a parte... se me acabó la inspiración, pero voy a tratar de actualizar mis otros fics, ¿Sí?... la paciencia es una virtud... sobretodo cuando se la tienen a su humilde servidora ¬¬ T-T**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**La princesa del castillo de oro**_

* * *

_**Cap. 4  
**_

- Acepto – respondió con firmeza _"Vas a tener libertad, no lo olvides, es por tu libertad… poder salir de la isla… Tu puedes Kagome, resiste" _pensaba ella

- Usted, Joven Taisho, ¿Acepta a la joven Kagome Higurashi de Aragón como su legitima esposa?

- Acepto – claro… no le quedaba de otra… ¿Quién iba a pensar que si esto no pasaba, habrían guerras?... claro… tenía que confiar en las palabras de Mioga

_"El padre de Kagome puede tomar represalias contra su familia, en cambio, si hay unión entre ustedes al rey no le quedará de otra, más que aceptar una alianza y las almas de InuYasha y Aome descansaran en paz"_

Bah!... ni que fueran almas en pena… Juraba que si esas palabras no eran ciertas, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos, por más sirviente fiel que fuera… Ahhh… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su padre siguiera con vida?... pobre de él, no hubiera sobrevivido después de tan repentina noticia… claro, casarse en tres días no era algo que se viera muy a menudo… en fin…

- Los declaro marido y mujer, el novio puede besar a la novia

Con aquella frase, todos se quedó sumido en un silencio absoluto… como explicarlo… ahhh, sí…

_INCÓMODO_

Claro, en esos pocos días el gusto por la hermosa princesa había disminuido al saber lo orgullosa que era… _"Quiero tulipanes; Un pastel de tres pisos; Que mi dama de honor sea Sango"… bla, bla, bla… _Que dolor de cabeza, ni modo, no le quedaba de otra…

Se acercó a ella, delicadamente le tomó el mentón sintiendo la suavidad de la blanca piel por primera vez, y juntó sus labios con los carnosos y rojos de ella, sintiendo emociones florecer… ¿Amor?... no, no podía se amor… no podría amar a una orgullosa, engreída, linda, preciosa, bondadosa¬¬ … NO!... Es una tonta mimada que al primer día de casados le va a sacar canas verdes… pero ese beso lo disfrutó tanto, que pareciera que su corazón fuera a reventar en ese mismo instante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ya en la recepción de la boda. Su cuerpo actuó mecánicamente, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos con la muchachita a su lado, mas bien, su ahora esposa, que ni se dio cuenta de que ya habían salido de la improvisada capilla y están el patio del hermoso castillo dorado.

- Hey! Torpe, no te quedes ahí parado como máquina– replicó Kagome. Ella también estaba… algo… algo… ESO!... ni siquiera podría describir como se sentía después de aquel beso.

En aquel momento en que tocó sus labios, se sintió la persona más especial del mundo, se sintió _única_… fue una sensación rara, sobre todo cuando creía que lo odiaba… no se… tal vez… ese "matrimonio por libertad" funcione como debería ser… _como debería ser_… VERDAD!... OH DIOS! ¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado?... _La noche de bodas!_... ni se acordó de eso… tres días preparando todo lo necesario para la boda, soportando a ese torpe, orgulloso, engreído, guapo, fornido… NO!... es un tonto niño mimado que lo único que quiere es… es… Ahhh… ni siquiera sabía lo que él quiere… pero, seguro debe ser algo indecoroso aunque… tendría que preguntarle a Mioga… ella aún no lo conoce muy bien y quisiera saber –a fondo- cómo es el rey Inuyasha Taisho de Coventree.

Encima, después de la conversación que tuvo con Mioga tendría que usar el apellido de Inuyasha… ya no sería

Kagome Higurashi de Aragón o Kagome de Aragón,

Ahora sería…

_Kagome Higurashi Taisho de Coventree._

NO!... ni de chiste se alargaría el nombre… pero no… Mioga tenía que empezar con su perorata:

_"Si no usa el apellido del joven Inuyasha, el rey creerá que no hay alianza, que todo lo que decimos son patrañas, además, es el deber de una buena esposa llevar el apellido de su marido"_

Bah… pamplinas…

- Salud por los novios – habló Sango con una copa de vino en sus manos, pobrecilla no estaba acostumbrada a tomar y se le notaba algo mareadita.

- SALUD! – gritaron todos los sirvientes asistentes a la boda… pues claro, si en la isla no están más que Inuyasha, Mioga, Kagome, Sango y muchos sirvientes.

- Salud… hip!... por mi bella esposa… hip! – gritó Inuyasha. Otro que no sabe tomar. El pobre se bebió siete copas de vino y no pudo resistir – Ahora… hip!... no quiero que nadie se acerque… hip!... a nuestro dormitorio… hip!... nadie nos interrumpe en nuestra noche especial… hip! – gritó

Oh no… no, no, no… ni en sus sueños estaría con un borracho ese día… ni ningún otro… jamás se consumaría ese matrimonio

- Vamos Kagome, el lecho nos… hip!... espera para

- BASTA! – gritó la azabache. Aún con la intromisión se su blanco vestido, logró correr dentro del castillo y escaleras arriba para guarecerse dentro de su habitación cerrada con llave.

Inuyasha la siguió, en ese momento no parecía tener ni una pizca de alcohol en la sangre, le importaba más que ella escapara de sus brazos en ese momento.

- Kagome, ábreme – gritó desde afuera de la recamara. Ningún sirviente se atrevió a seguirlos… ni Mioga, ni Sango…

_NADIE_

- No… estás borracho, vete – gritó ella, parecía que algo le tapaba la boca, tal vez, solo era la almohada.

- Solo aparentaba, créeme – al ver que ella no abría la puerta se desesperó – Arg! Kagome, soy un rey, he asistido a numerosos banquetes con licores más fuertes que este y ¿Tú creer que un simple vino me va a hacer algún mal? Ni siquiera me afecta.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Lentamente se fue abriendo la puerta para dar imagen a una angelical vista: Kagome con su largo cabello azabache suelto –ya que ella lo tenía amarrado en un moño para la ceremonia-, azul a la luz de la luna, los ojos chocolate más brillantes que nunca, sus hermosos labios de un tono carmín muy sutil, pero deseables para él y el vestido de novia aún puesto que –aunque no se había dado cuenta antes- con aquella prenda se le enmarcaba cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo… cuerpo que en unos momentos puede ser suyo por siempre.

_Oh… claro que buscaría la consumación del matrimonio, exploraría cada rincón de su tersa y blanquecina piel._

* * *

Les gusto? Sí? No?

Graciias a todos por sus reviews! saben que los adoro a todos :3

Oigan!... lemon en el siguiente capitulo he!... o no quieren... O.o

Bueno... me lo responden con reviews... saben que me gusta complacer

a mis queridos lectores n/ /n

BYE

By: valeaome


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la trama si es mía, aunque esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro**_

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene contenido lemon y... ¿Saben qué?... si lo leen y les sale sangre por la nariz no es mi problema, cumplí con advertirles, además... queda claro que los que no están aptos a este tipo de contenido, pues... simplemente no leen... ^^**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**La princesa del castillo de oro**_

* * *

_**Cap. 5  
**_

Cuando la puerta está abierta totalmente, Inuyasha se acerca a ella cortando con la distancia, para tomarla de la cintura y besarla con pasión.

Ella se dejó hacer, el tacto de él le quemaba la piel y lentamente, sus manos que desde un inicio estaba reposando en su torso, las subió hasta rodear su cuello profundizando el beso.

El peli plateado avanza un poco hasta quedar al centro de la habitación y se desprende del ardiente beso, no sólo para reabastecerse de aire, si no que fue caminando hasta la puerta y la cerró

- ¿Qué pa…? – la pregunta quedó atorada en su garganta al sentir un par de labios posarse sobre los suyos, aprovechando que estos están abiertos para introducir su lengua y saborear cada rincón de su boca.

La volvió a tomar de la cintura y caminó con ella hasta acorralarla en una de las paredes contrarias a la cama. La intensidad con la que parecía que se acoplaban fue realmente excitante para ella. Quería sentirlo… piel contra piel… estaba lo suficientemente mojada e Inuyasha había abandonado su boca para morder y lamer levemente su cuello.

Sus manos cambiaron de posición. Una de ellas se aventuró a su espalda buscando la cremallera del vestido, mientras que la otra bajaba por su pierna, levantando el vestido para acariciar uno de los cremosos muslos.

Kagome sentía que sus manos estaban inquietas, lo tocaban por doquier, tratando de desabrochar los botones de la camisa para poder acariciar su torso desnudo.

Logró bajar la cremallera, y por consiguiente, el vestido, bajando las tiras de su sostén con los dientes y a la vez, desabrochándolos con la mano que seguía en su espalda.

Suspiros y más suspiros se escuchaban por parte de ambos, de ella porque sentía como él lo besaba la clavícula bajando despacio para llegar al valle de los senos, de él porque sentía las manos de su esposa quitarle el saco, la corbata y la camisa, acariciándole cada músculo de su fornido cuerpo .

- Ahhh… ¡Inu-inu-yasha! – gimió la princesa al sentir cómo el oji-dorado metía uno de sus senos dentro de su boca para estimularlo con su lengua, succionándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con el otro montículo de carne mientras una de sus manos estimula el otro; la otra mano empieza a acariciar uno de los muslos, levantando su pierna, hasta tenerla prendida en su cadera, alentándola a hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Ella sentía que cada vez más las bragas se le mojaban de la excitación que el joven rey le provocaba, bajó sus manos hasta la correa de los pantalones desabrochándolos rápidamente y bajando el pantalón negro, dejando a la vista el bulto que se notaba aún por la tela del bóxer plateado que usaba, aventurando una mano hacia allí, para escuchar un gruñido de parte de él.

No quería alargar más el momento, en otro tiempo podría disfrutar más lentamente de ella, pero no ahora.

Con ella alzada, la lleva hasta a cama posándose sobre ella, quitándole las húmedas bragas con habilidad, mientras que él se desase del bóxer a la vez.

Guía su hinchado miembro hasta la entrada de ella, haciéndola gemir como nunca.

Poco a poco la penetraba, sintiendo que las paredes de la entrada de ella lo apretaban de una manera deliciosa, hasta que se topa con aquella barrera que dice que antes de él no ha habido otro… era virgen.

Escuchó un leve sollozo cuando entró hasta el tope. La vio a los ojos y observó que silenciosas lágrimas caían por su níveo rostro.

- Tranquila esto va a pasar, ya verás, solo confía en mí, ¿Sí? – la chica asintió, bien, era hora del máximo placer…

Se movió lentamente, entrando y saliendo, controlando sus propios impulsos para no tomarla como bestia en celo.

Ella se acostumbró raudamente emitiendo más y más gemidos, moviendo las caderas, respondiendo a los movimientos de Inuyasha, no quería que parara y con aquello estaba segura que no lo haría. Cuando aquel placer se intensificó, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del joven, sintiendo las penetraciones cada vez más profundas, más intensas, cargadas de energía y más placer del que pensaba nunca iba a poder experimentar.

Inuyasha sentía que iba a explotar al ir cada vez más rápido, sintió como Kagome movía las piernas intensificando sus entradas y salidas de su apretada cavidad, gruñendo como un animal. Apostaba que todo el castillo los escuchaba, claro si se encontraran dentro.

Ambos llegaron al cielo al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose en uno solo, ambos cuerpo acoplados por el sudor, el olor a sexo y dos corazones desbocados de alegría.

Inuyasha cambió de posición, acostándose en la cama, atrayendo a SU mujer, echándola encima de él, mirando su angelical rostro relajado.

_Se quedó dormida_

Claro, con todo aquel ejercicio como no iba a querer descansar un poco, si él mismo quería olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en estos días y poder dormir por toda la eternidad… pero tenía que conformarse con despertarse ese día y ver como se comportaba su esposita.

-.-

La luz del día se colaba por la ventana y causaba molestias en sus ojos, había tenido el mejor de los sueños, _Había hecho el amor con Inuyasha_, y había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida, jamás se sintió como en ese momento… pero fue un sueño… se acurrucó un poco más en aquella cosa cálida que la abrazaba… esperen… ¿La abrazaba?... tal vez no todo fue un sueño.

Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la claridad de la habitación y enfocó su vista en la persona a su lado

_Inuyasha_

Ambos estaban tapados por una sábana.

Él parecía un dios griego, sus facciones varoniles se denotaban relajadas tenía unas hermosas pestañas y con todo su cabello plateado esparcido por la almohada, parecía un ser mitológico.

El joven se mueve un poco, escucha que murmura un nombre con aquellos varoniles labios.

- K…Ki… - suspiró, se dio la vuelta dándole la cara a Kagome, ya que estaba echado de perfil – Ki…Kikyo…

_¿Kikyo?_... ¿Quién rayos es ella?...

Se fija en aquellas orbes doradas que se abren de a poco.

- Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta con calma

- Primero respóndeme tú… ¿Quién es Kikyo?

Todos los planes de tener una mañana tranquila se vinieron abajo, no podría responder a eso en ese momento… no podría hablar de ella, era algo doloroso de recordar, pero si tanto insistía en ello tendría que hablar, además, no podía seguir ocultándola de todo, ¿Verdad?... pero ¿Cómo fue que se enteró de ella?...

- ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – preguntó incorporándose, dejando que la sábana se corra un poco mostrando aquel torso bien formado, pero ello no haría que cambiara de tema.

- Hablas dormido, ahora dilo, ¿Quién es ella?

Hasta su padre se lo decía… _Hijo, hablas dormido_… por ello nunca pudo hacer ninguna travesura ni mentirle a nadie, ya que su padre se enteraba en el acto… sus sueños lo delataban… Ahora tendría que hablar obligadamente de Kikyo y por más que no lo parezca estaba más que asustado, el único que sabía de ella era Mioga… ahora tendría que contarle a su esposa sobre un amor del pasado, una mor olvidado, _un amor no correspondido._

* * *

Jejeje, aún no soy tan experimentada en esto del lemon,

pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado...

en el próximo capitulo... habrá explicaciones ehh... aquí un adelantito:

_Cap 6_

_- Ella fue un amor no correspondido, estaba casada, pero aun así, decidí tener una amorío_

_con ella, a lo que se negó, no iba a dejar a su "amado" esposo por un niñato que no sabía_

_nada de la vida..._

BYE

By: valeaome


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la trama si es mía, aunque esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro**_

_**Que bien saber que les gusto el capitulo anterior ^^ como que el lemon no se me da muy bien y pues... hice lo que pude.. la historia se acerca al final... bueno no tanto pero por ahí vamos... por el momento espero que disfruten este capi :D**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**La princesa del castillo de oro**_

* * *

_**Cap. 6  
**_

- Ella es… - dudó un poco, volteándose para verla, pero la verdadera duda se reflejaba en los ojos chocolate de ella.

- Mira Inuyasha, si quieres que esto funcione, deberías de decirme ya, ¿Quién es ella? – habló Kagome, obviamente molesta, levantándose de la cama sin advertir la desnudez en la que estaba y lo que ello ocasionaba en el peli-plata.

- Espera, Kagome, ven – trató de que le haga caso, yendo a por ella, pero la azabache fue más rápida y se metió al baño poniéndole seguro – Kagome, por favor

- No –a Inuyasha le pareció escuchar un dejo de resentimiento en su voz – si tan bien te sentías con esa tal Kikyo, mejor no hubieras viajado hasta aquí.

- Déjame explicarte Kagome – no escuchó ruido ni murmullo alguno, por lo que empezó el relato – Bueno, el nombre de ella es Kikyo Tama Valderrama, era una de mis tutoras, se especializaba en ciencias naturales, no entendía porque mi padre me puso esa materia como estudio, ya que como futuro rey, ello no implicaba en mis entendimientos, pero luego entendí porque fue, quería que aprendiera a apreciar, desde el pequeño gusanito en los muros de Coventree, hasta la paloma que surca los aires, dentro de la gran propiedad – apoyó la espalda al costado de la puerta del baño, cerrando los ojos para recordar todo como si hubiese sido ayer.

Kagome escuchaba, recostando su espalda contra la puerta.

- Ella era muy joven, bueno, a los 10 años, unos 20 me parecían ser una chica joven. Yo me llegué a enamorar de ella, de su entrega con la materia que enseñaba, le encantaban los animales, me acuerdo que una vez le regalé un gatito, _ella fue un amor no correspondido, estaba casada, pero aun así, decidí tener una amorío_ _con ella, a lo que se negó, no iba a dejar a su "amado" esposo por un niñato que no sabía_ _nada de la vida_… así es… ella estaba casada, con un tipo liberal, su nombre era Onigumo Wilson, mi profesor de ajedrez, no sabes cuánto lo odie cuando me enteré que estaban juntos. Mi furia se agravó a tal grado de mandar a matarlo… contraté a un ladrón de mala muerte en una fonda y le pagué para que lo mataran. El día en que a Kikyo le avisaron que Onigumo murió, no lo soportó y le dio un infarto. Todo fue mi culpa, lo sé, por eso sueño con ella a veces, el cargo de conciencia sigue en mi mente y yo… - no pudo continuar, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, impidiéndole continuar con su triste historia.

Estaba tan concentrado en recordar el pasado, que no escuchó la puerta abrirse y a Kagome salir lentamente para pararse delante suyo y besarlo.

La tomó de la cintura desnuda-lo cual le sorprendió, ya que pensó que allí dentro se había puesto una bata de baño- y la alzó, haciendo que ella rodeara con las piernas su cintura también desnuda.

- Lo siento Inuyasha – murmuró ella entre el beso, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él queriendo tenerlo más cerca para poder besarlo más a fondo.

- Yo siento… no habértelo… dicho antes… me siento más… liberado – murmuró él también entre el beso y caminando hacia la cama, para recostarla y terminar una buena reconciliación de una de las mejores maneras: _Haciendo el amor_.

-.-

Los rayos solares se hacían más intensos a cada segundo, y por la intensidad de estos, se notaba que ya era más tarde de lo que se habían despertado en la mañana… Un momento… estaba solo en la cama.

Inuyasha alargó la mano para comprobar su hipótesis y se levantó cuando confirmó que esta era cierta… Kagome no estaba con él.

- Inuyasha… - escucha que una femenina voz lo llama, girando su cabeza hacia donde venía aquella voz y se sorprende al ver a su esposa con un hermoso vestido color azul marino, resaltando su hermoso cabello que caía como cascada por los costados – Te traje el desayuno.

- Buenas tardes Kagome – respondió él, a lo que ella se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa – Gracias – murmuró cuando ella dejó una bandeja de oro en sus rodillas.

Él tomó un poco de su jugo de fresa y agarró uno de los tenedores para comer sus panqueques, mientras que ella se sentó al lado derecho de la cama, ya que Inuyasha estaba del lado izquierdo.

- Inuyasha… - el susodicho dejó de comer para observarla – de verdad… ¿Has dejado de quererla?... me refiero… si has dejado de querer a Kikyo.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado… ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?... no se suponía que ella lo odiaba, aunque después de lo que habían hecho pues… mmm… a menos de que sea que…

- Para nada, ella solo fue una ilusión de mi niñez, eso ya quedó en el pasado, aunque como te dije, aún tengo cargos de conciencia sobre eso, pero ya no siento nada por Kikyo, absolutamente nada – dijo todo eso mirando su desayuno, pero en cuanto miró a Kagome directamente a los ojos, vio la alegría, el brillo de aquellas orbes chocolate, supo que lo que estaba pensando era lo correcto… ella se estaba enamorando de él…

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo compruebe?

- Pues… - ella se mordió el labio algo nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer.

Inuyasha estaba por terminar su jugo de fresa y no obtenía una respuesta de Kagome, volteó nuevamente hacia ella, y observó como ella se agarraba la tira del vestido bajándolo con lentitud por sus blanquecinos hombros.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que hablaba ella, apartó la bandeja de oro, poniéndola en el buró y se volteó hacia ella, mirándola con hambre y se acercó a ella como si estuviera acorralando a su presa, para besarla con pasión, peo antes de que siquiera pudo rosarlos, empezaron a tocar la puerta.

- Señora Kagome… un barco a la vista… tiene la bandera de un escudo de armas español – gritó uno de los criados

Kagome se levanta rápidamente, dejando a su esposo con un agudo dolor en la entrepierna.

- Esta bien Suiko, si viene directamente hacia acá, denles la bienvenida, que se presenten y me bienes tu personalmente a decir quiénes son los que acaban de venir ¿Bien?

- Muy bien señora, y en cuanto a su marido, en un momento traemos las maletas que estaban en la choza de vigilancia – se oyeron pasos a lo lejos, asumiendo que el sirviente se había alejado.

- ¿Quién crees que sea? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver a su esposa un poco nerviosa

Ella no le hiso caso, se asomó a la ventana que daba a la parte sur de la isla, por la que se veía la parte trasera del castillo, la gran parte de árboles, la hermosa playa cristalina y… un barco color blanco y azul oscuro con un hombre moreno con una coleta alta color negro en el timón.

- Kagome, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo él, abrazándola por la espalda, no sin antes haberse puesto los pantalones del día anterior.

- Inuyasha… prométeme que estarás conmigo a pesar de todo – se volteó, mirándolo a sus ojos dorados – prométemelo – repitió para abrazarlo cálidamente

- Si te lo prometo, pero respóndeme, antes de que colapse de nervios – respondió él, cuando sintió temblar a la oji-chocolate.

- Es Koga Wolf Bolton, mi antiguo prometido, mis padres me prometieron con él cuando vivía con ellos, pero eso sucedió antes de que Irasue apareciera – respondió. Inuyasha sintió que la cólera se esparcía por todos los poros de su piel. Se la quería llevar de allí, ahora, pero no, no iba a ser un total cobarde, se iba a presentar frente a ese tal Koga y le iba a decir… _Yo soy su esposo_… con todo el orgullo que se merece tenerla como la señora Taisho.

* * *

Un día más de otro capítulo pervertido... iba a publicar

ayer pero el internet se me fue y ahora estoy robando

wi-fi de la vecina jejeje... bueno... no es robar si ella me da la contraseña ¿Verdad?

Bueno pues... ay un prometido... ufff me huele a pelea... jejeje

A más reviews, más rápido publico ¿eh? ¿OK?

BYE

By: valeaome


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la trama si es mía, aunque esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro**_

Ojalá les guste, lo escribí con mucho sentimiento... también con mocos y lágrimas... estuve depresiva, me rompieron mi corazoncito y aún sigo triste... pero como dicen... se tienen que besar muchos sapos hasta dar con el príncipe azul ^_^ / T-T

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**La princesa del castillo de oro**_

* * *

_**Cap. 7  
**_

- Buenas tardes joven – saludó el criado al distinguido señor

- Buenas tardes, la princesa Kagome de Aragón, ¿Dónde se encuentra? – preguntó, revisando con sus ojos celestes cada recoveco del puerto por si su prometida se dignaba a aparecer.

Aún se negaba a creer que por su avaricia la hayan llevado a esa horrible isla –horrible desde su punto de vista, ya que parecía más una isla para vacacionar, que para sufrir–.

- Ella pues está… está… ella

- Me estoy cansando de su maldita insolencia, ¡Respóndame de una vez!

- Ella está en su castillo – dijo señalando la ostentosa construcción que se podía ver a kilómetros de allí por el color brilloso que adaptaba en los días tan calurosos como ese.

- Se referirá a MI futuro castillo… soy el prometido de la princesa Kagome Higurashi de Aragón y heredaré todo esto – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el portón principal.

- Disculpe señor, ¿Co-cómo lo pre-presento? – se asustó el sirviente ante el tono que usó el tal "prometido" de la princesa.

- Dígale que soy Koga Antonio Wolf Bolton y vengo a llevármela de este enfermizo lugar – gritó, haciendo una mueca al hablar del lugar.

El sirviente, indignado se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al joven y caminó sin nada más, que seguir escuchando como este lo seguía… Ahhh si supiera que la princesa –ahora reina- Kagome ya estaba casada…

-.-

- ¿Eso hicieron tus padres? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su esposa.

- Pues sí, estaba arreglado, prácticamente desde que teníamos 5 años, él vivía en las tierras más lejanas que las mías, por ello, Koga venía a jugar a mi castillo una o dos veces al año. Nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, pero cuando nuestros padres anunciaron nuestro compromiso, se volvió más posesivo conmigo aún para ser niños, espantaba a los jóvenes de mi pueblo que se me acercaban.

- Debió ser todo un…

- Señora Kagome – interrumpió el anterior sirviente

- Dime Suiko, ¿Quién es? – preguntó Kagome, dijo mientras se levantaba.

_"¿Por qué demonios lo pregunta? Si ella ya la sabe" pensaba Inuyasha_

- El señor Koga Antonio Wolf Bolton, dice que es su… prometido… y que ha venido para llevársela – dijo Suiko

- Pues dile…

- Dile que está casada y que su esposo no piensa compartirla con nadie más – respondió por ella, mientras agarraba a Kagome de la cintura y la acostaba a su lado.

- Muy bien – Suiko estaba a punto de irse cuando Kagome lo vuelve a llamar

- ¡No le digas eso!, dile que en un momento iré a verlo

- Muy bien señora – dijo el sirviente con una practicada reverencia y se marcha.

- No irás – dijo Inuyasha al ver que su esposa se paraba y se arreglaba el vestido de alguna arruga.

- No eres quién para prohibirme verlo – lo retó

- Soy tu esposo y tú eres MI mujer

- ¡No soy un objeto para que…

Dejaron de discutir para oír unos gritos en el pasillo que se iban acercando cada vez más a su habitación.

- _Señor, no puede entrar, la señora está con su esposo_ – era la voz de Suiko

- _Me importa un pepino, su futuro esposo soy YO_

Al momento de escuchar aquella oración de pertenencia, Inuyasha se levantó y se puso la camisa blanca que estaba en el piso y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

Se enfureció… más que eso… sus ojos destilaban furia y frialdad, algo que desde que llegó, Kagome nunca vio, a excepción de molestia.

- Es mí esposa de la que te estás refiriendo, así que mide tus palabras – dijo el peli-plata mientras le da un puño en la cara al hombre que sostenía del cuello al pobre sirviente que no tenía la culpa de nada.

- Tú eres el maldito infeliz que desposó a Kagome, ¿Verdad? – las dudas del oji-celeste quedaron claras al momento de ver la alianza en la mano del oji-dorado – ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Se paró rápidamente y se lanzó contra Inuyasha, quien lo esquivó fácilmente, haciendo que Koga caiga estrepitosamente al suelo, cerca de los pies de Kagome que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, observando todo lo que allí sucedía.

- ¡¿Quieren parar?!, se comportan como niños chiquitos… ¿No podemos solucionar esto como los adultos que somos? – preguntó Kagome.

- **Mi **esposa tiene razón, debemos de arreglar las cosas a palabras y no a golpes – dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, observando al tipo de cabello negro largo, levantándose de a poco.

-.-

Los tres, se encontraban en la gran sala dorada del castillo, Inuyasha y Kagome sentados en un solo sillón, y Koga sentado en frente, en un pequeño sillón individual.

- Querida Kagome, tus padres me mandaron hasta aquí, quieren que te rescate de este inmundo lugar y te lleve de nuevo a tu casa – dijo algo preocupado – me avisaron algo tarde de tu desaparición, y me dieron la orden de buscarte, pero al muelle del reino, llegó una botella con un mensaje en el que tú indicabas como llegar, y que querías que te saquen de aquí, así que por ello vine, pero hace un mes, hubo una gran tormenta por lo que no pude salir, me costó llegar hasta aquí, por lo lejano de su ubicación.

- Disculpa, Koga, pero mi hogar está aquí, con mis adorables, amables y confiables sirvientes, y mi cariñoso esposo – le respondió – una casa solo es un objeto material, si mi familia está ahí, pero ahora yo tendré mi propia familia, me acabo de convertir en reina en esta isla y no la puedo abandonar de la nada.

- ¿En serio prefieres quedarte? – dijo Koga

- Sí, además, mencionaste que mis padres te "ordenaron" buscarme, ellos pudieron hacerlo, pero en vez de ello, se quedaron felices luego de que desaparecí.

- ¿Cómo lo…

- La bruja Irasue me lo mostraba, todos estaban felices de que yo dejara de gastar oro del reino – mencionó con una mirada melancólica – Será mejor que te vayas Koga, no me voy contigo, estoy casada ahora y debo de cumplir mis deberes como esposa – dijo en doble sentido que solo Inuyasha pudo captar.

- Está bien Kagome, lamento no poder llevarte de nuevo, estaba muy ilusionado con la boda.

- Si… también alardeabas torpe – murmuró Inuyasha lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos lo oyeran.

- Inuyasha, no quiero más peleas por favor.

- Está bien Kagome – refunfuñó

- Se ve que domaron al perro sarnoso – se burló Koga, recordando como él, hace un minuto, intentó golpearlo más de la cuenta.

- A quién le dices…

- ¡Ya basta!, Koga, márchate ya – gritó Kagome

- Bien, me voy – dijo resignado, caminando hasta las grandes puertas principales.

- ¡Feh!, y el domado soy yo, vámonos Kagome – habló para conducir a su mujer de nuevo a la habitación, dejando como perdedor al oji-celeste.

-.-

- Con que… los sirvientes son adorables, amables y confiables, y yo, solo soy cariñoso… - dijo Inuyasha mientras mordía el suave lóbulo de la oreja de Kagome y acariciaba su cintura desnuda.

- Mmm… si pero, me olvidé de amoroso, complaciente, alegre y algo malhumorado – dijo mientras se acurrucaba más al torso de Inuyasha que se encontraba desprovisto de cualquier prenda de vestir – me estoy acostumbrando a tus caricias.

- Créeme que yo también – respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de buenos sentimientos… entre ellos, _el amor_.

* * *

Espero sus reviews... y como dije en mi anterior fic, voy a publicar el two-shot

que está en mi bio(el nombre esta ahí), un capítulo lo publico en navidad, y

el otro en año nuevo... ese será mi regalo :D

BYE

By: valeaome


End file.
